


[Podfic] Synthesis

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aphasia, Brain Injury, First Time, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, mute!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>syn·the·sis [sin-thuh-sis] /ˈsɪnθəsɪs/ noun, plural syn·the·ses.<br/>1. the combining of the constituent elements of separate material or abstract entities into a single or unified entity ( opposed to analysis, ) the separating of any material or abstract entity into its constituent elements.<br/>2. a complex whole formed by combining.</p><p>a·pha·sia [uh-fey-zhuh] /əˈfeɪʒə/ noun.<br/>1. the loss of a previously held ability to speak or understand spoken or written language, due to disease or injury of the brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Synthesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Otter! I hope you have a great one. ♡ -CS
> 
> (This fic required some singing. May Apollo have mercy on your ears. Also, apologies for the insect that has taken up residence just outside my window and never shuts up. All attempts to deter/relocate it have been thwarted.)

Complete Podfic (4:59:42)

   MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ii97strbqtck223/Synthesis.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/945rr2s8tha2y98/Synthesis+by+LapOtter.m4b))

   AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/synthesis-0))  
  
  
Chapter 1 (15:19)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6mwa1bvr5fu8652/Synthesis+-+Chapter+1.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-1)  
  
Chapter 2 (25:29)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/46s4bd47yatorab/Synthesis+-+Chapter+2.mp3)   
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-2)  
  
Chapter 3 (16:04)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ru9099g7as4x5or/Synthesis+-+Chapter+3.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-3)  
  
Chapter 4 (16:01)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rtxbslkf99vg4m2/Synthesis+-+Chapter+4.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-4)  
  
Chapter 5 (20:16)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nx74bgt45d86go3/Synthesis+-+Chapter+5.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-5)  
  
Chapter 6 (16:23)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/618ioo2cshd1dom/Synthesis+-+Chapter+6.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-6)  
  
Chapter 7 (29:58)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/674uxmfybtvj6yy/Synthesis+-+Chapter+7.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-7)  
  
Chapter 8 (20:43)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pgue7b594xcx6id/Synthesis+-+Chapter+8.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-8)  
  
Chapter 9 (19:28)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i6eqndu524hf1bx/Synthesis+-+Chapter+9.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-9)  
  
Chapter 10 (18:32)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z732elg2of2bxyr/Synthesis+-+Chapter+10.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-10)  
  
Chapter 11 (19:52)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5t5baowvc58y6ux/Synthesis+-+Chapter+11.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-11)  
  
Chapter 12 (11:09)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a02qjybhvm827yn/Synthesis+-+Chapter+12.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-12)  
  
Chapter 13 (20:33)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/idgodo3cgeoyebu/Synthesis+-+Chapter+13.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-13)  
  
Chapter 14 (17:55)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kaqaoo1onx16xxh/Synthesis+-+Chapter+14.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-14)  
  
Chapter 15 (31:57)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3eqw8538bc6erox/Synthesis+-+Chapter+15.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/synthesis-chapter-15)

 

Pre/Post Music - [Saving Josh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVKW7ovcJoE) \- Trevor Morris

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for 'Sythesis'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362796) by [Cleo_Calliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope)
  * [[Cover Art] for Synthesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071865) by [IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art)
  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Synthesis' by LapOtter read by consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168247) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
